WARIO
by VG Fan98
Summary: DOES STUFF


Wario

W

One day wario was masterbateing to child pron then waluigi called

wario king deDEDE NEDES UDS TO CLOBORTHS DAT KIRBEY

FUCK OF CUNT IM CLUBBING WITH MI M8 FUNKY

If yoU dot GO I WONTSHOW You THE AMAZEING hentai Igot

Nah waluigi Im filming my own child sex prono directed by FUNKY so fuck off wario hung up

Hehehe now to lure 9 volot and kat

(outside dimond elementary) under some trees 9 volt and kat were kissing

OH 9volt

Ohh kat

Hey try and come round my house this evening

I cant 9 volt ana will noteise

We are the same if 18 volt finds out he will he will

(kat hugs 9 volt) they are about to kiss

Suddenly a black van comes to them a bear runs to them and shuvs them in his back pack then he runs to the black van thenthe black van speeds off to a abandoned toys r us

Ok we are so close to being robotnics faverate robots

YEAH IT'S A GR8 FEEELING GR8 WORK BACK THRE BEAR

IM ONLY DO ING THIS SHIT TO PAY MY DEBTS

A BRD CAME OUT OF THE BAG FUCK ME THOSE MOVERFUCKING KIDS ARE DOING MY FUCKING HEAD IN SUDDENLY THE BLACK VAN DRIVES OFF THE CLIFF AND EXBLOWEDS LUKALY 9 VOLT AND KATT LIVE

(READ NEXT BIT SLOWLY)

OH 9 VOLT I, I HAVE NEVER ER BEENN SOOO FARR AWAY FRRROMM H-OME

CALM DOWN KAT LETS LOOK AFTER EACH OTHER AND WE WILL GET HOME

OH 9 VOLT (THEY START MADLY KISSING EACH OTHER)

THEYboth enter a nearby safe house

We will sleep hear for the night kat said but what if peple live hear 9 vlot said well no one would live hear of all places kat said suddenly they heard shouting out side we better hde 9 vlot said oh 9 volt im scared

Don't wory kat im with you

Where the fuck are they

I THINK WE SHOULD GIVE UP

LOOK WARIO I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE ACTUEL FUCK WE ARE

I KNOW LETS STAY IN THAT SAFE HOUSE.

WARIO PUNCHEDTHE DOOR OPEN

I HEAR WIMPERING FUNKY SED

I THINK WVE FOND TEM WARIO SED EXCIEDLY

WARIO RIBED THE COVERZ OF DA BED

WARIO? 9 VOLT AND KAT SCREAMED

HEY 9 VOLT AND KAT IF YOU COME WITH ME I WILL GIVE YOU THE SUPER ULTRA 3DS DLUEX AND GOLDEN KATANA AND SUSHI MACKER HOW DOES THAT SOUND

TOO GOOD TO BE TURE 9 VLOT SAID KAT LUGHED

WELL I GESS WE WILL TAKE YOU BY FORCE COME ON FUNKEY

(THEY GRAB 9 VOLT AND KAT AND CHUCKED THEM IN DA KA)

GOD WAT LUK FUNKY SIAD

WE HAV TO BE QUICK ITS WAY PAST THERE BED TIME THEN PEPEL WIL BE SASIPSHOS

MEAN WHILE AT KING DEDEDES CASTLE

WAH WAHEO IS REALLY MISSING OUT THIS BROTHER AND SISTER HENTAI IS TGOOOOD

EHEAHEHEHAH WE ARE GONNNNA SHOW DIS TO DA WHOLE OF CRAPPY TOWN

BUT I NEED A COPPY TO SHOW IN CULB COKE

SHAWT UYP PERERPLE MARIO DIS IS MA COPEY IT WILL COUSE YA 4000 COINZ FORE A COPEY

LOOK BEHIND YOU ITS KERBE WALUIGI SHOUTED

WERE DEDEDE SAID

WALUIGI GRABED THE DVD OF DEDEDE

NOWWH MA MON3EY ESCARGHOOEN

YES SIRE

GET DAT PERPLE MARIO

WAAAAAH OH SHITTT ( JUMPS IN PORTEL)

PIYO

ALRIGT KIDEYS STAT HAVING SEX FUNKY SAID

BUT TATS GROWN UPS STUFF KAT SAID

DO YA WANT TO BE ALVE FUNKY SCREEMED

YES THEY SAID WEKLE

START THN

THEY SATRTED

SORY KAT I WILL HAVE TO INSERT MY CONTROLER IN THE CONTROLER PORT

WHYAT EVER YOU NEED TO DO TO GET US OUT OF HERE

NOW IDIDNT SAY YOU 2 WERE LEAVEING

AS THEY WORE DOING IT FUCKYS LANDING GEAR CAME OUT

5 HOURZ LATER

FILMS DONE FUNKEY SAD LETS GO TO CLUB COKE TO CELER BRATE

GOOD WARIO SIAD AS HE LOCKED UP

YOU 2 HAVE A GOOD NIGHT

COME ON FUNKEY LETS HIT CLUB COKE

NI(STUTER)NINE VOLT I I DON'T FEEL NORMAL

ITS OK TOMOROWS ANOUTHER DAY

AT CLUB COKE WALUIGI WAS SHOWING HIS PRONO THEN WARIO AND FUNKEY CAME IN

WWEEEH THAT'S MY PORNO (LOUD APPLUSE)

WE GOT TO LIVE UP TO THAT

I DON'T KNOW IF WE CAN WARIO THAT WAS SMOTHEH

DONT WORRY WE GOT THIS ( THEY PLAY IT) OH FUCK WTRONG DVD

BUT IT WAS TOO LATE IT

OHOH I HAVE NEVER FELT THIS GOOD

OAAAH IM GONNA COCANUT CREAM PIE

YOU JUSTY BURSTED MY VERGINITY BALLOON

SUDDENLY THE FBI BURST IN

OHHHDFO9D SHITHJT WAAAEWAWQAAUIO FUNNBKEY YEEELED

WE HAVE HEARD REPORTS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN FILIMNG CHILD PORN IS THAT TRUE

No SAID FUNKEY

OK THEN BYE

FEWWWWWWW3H THAT WAS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCLOSE WASTMNTIT WARHIO

EXTRA LOUD CHEERING

NOW FOR THE FEATRE PRESNTAION WARIO SHOUTED

CHEERING

WALUIGI BEGINS TO CRY

WEEHWEHEHEHEHEHEHWHHH I NEVER WIN

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH DAT WHAT THEAFS GET

THE NEXT MORNING

9 VOLT AND KAT ARE STILL TRAPPED THEN FUNKY CAME IN

RIGHT IF YA TEL ANY ONE I WILL KILL YOU **UNDERSTAND**

YES THEY BUTH SAID

WARIO WILL TAKE YOU BUTH HOME

OH NO MY MUM WILL KILL ME

I MISSED SO MENNY NINJA TRAINING SESSIONS

WARIO TAKES 9 VOLT HOME

I FOUND HIM IN A BUSH PLAY N BAD GAME **HE IS VERY BAAAAAD**

 **9 VOLT I NEED A WOROD WITH YOOOU**

WARIO TOOK KAT BACK

ANA SHE WAS TRAINING THE DARK ARTS SHES **NOT YOUR FRIEND**

 **I DON'T TRUST YOU ANY MORE**

WARIO WAS ON THE NEWS HE WAS A HERO AND HE MADE LOTZ AND LOTZ OF MONEY OF THE MEDIA

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH IM RITCH

THE END


End file.
